marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miguel O'Hara (Earth-928)
Real Name: Miguel O'Hara Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: S-Man Status Occupation: Genetic engineer Legal Status:'''citizen of Earth (2099) '''Identity: Secret Marital Status: formerly engaged Group Affiliation: formerly employed by Alchemax Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Given arachnid qualities in a gene-splicing incident. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: Conchata O'Hara (mother), George O'Hara (adoptive father), Tyler Stone (biological father), Kron Stone (half-brother, Venom 2099), Gabriel O'Hara (half-brother, Green Goblin 2099), Dana D'Angelo (fiancée, deceased) First Appearance: Amazing Spider-Man #365 (preview), Spider-Man 2099#1 (first full appearance) (1992) History Miguel, an engineer of Irish and Mexican descent, worked for Alchemax. He was less than pleased at the corporation's vast control over the city. He was exposed to a drug and then spliced with the genes of a spider in an attempt to kill him (and be covered up as an 'accident'), but instead Miguel gained several powers. Making a costume from a Day of the Dead (a traditional Mexican holiday) outfit, Miguel battled Alchemax and other villains as the Spider-Man of 2099. While battling CEO Tyler Stone, he learned that Stone was his real father. Both of his half-brothers became enemies. Gabe became the Green Goblin of 2099. Kron Stone, having been wounded by Punisher (Jake Gallows), was bonded with the recovered Venom symbiote and became Venom 2099. As Venom, Kron kidnapped Dana D'Angelo, resulting in her accidental death at the hands of SHIELD agents. Kron was captured and uncooperative with authorities. So Miguel paid him a visit, beating him severely until he became more 'cooperative'. After Doom became 'President of the United States by right of conquest,' Tyler Stone was extended an invitation to join his new Cabinet as Minister of Corporate Affairs. Miguel was chosen to succeed Stone as head of Alchemax's Research and Development department. At the same time, Doom extended an invitation to Spider-Man to join his Cabinet as Minister of Supernormal Affairs. Miguel met most of the other 2099-era heroes. Miguel met Spider-Man (Peter Parker) during a time-traveling adventure where they fought the Hobgoblin of 2211. Recently, a reality-hopping Proteus travelled to Universe 928 (Miguel's reality), arriving at a time before Doom conquered the United States. There, Proteus took control of the Hulk. Miguel assisted the Exiles in their battle against Proteus, but was subdued and unmasked. With his secret identity now all over the Net, Miguel realized his life was over if he remained in his reality. He has apparently agreed to join the Exiles in their mission to stop Proteus. This caused caused a divergence, creating an alternate 2099 reality designation Earth-6375. Characteristics Height: 5' 10" Weight: 170 lbs Eyes: brown Hair: brown Unusual Features: fangs, talons Powers *Enhanced strength, agility, balance, and vision *Fingers and toes have retractable talons that allow him to climb nearly any surface *Can produce webbing from his forearms. *fangs that produce paralyzing venom *Can glide via his costume Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: Costume provides some protection and gliding. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Created by Peter David and Rick Leonardi Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Doctor Doom (2099) * Ravage 2099 * Hulk 2099 * Punisher 2099 * X-Men 2099 See Also * Quotes by Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Earth-928 Category:Copy Edit